


Miss Gwendoline’s Home for Wayward Cats- A Story in Headcanons

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Phasma runs a cat shelter, fluffy one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Gwendoline Phasma and her home for wayward cats. (Some are going to be in headcanons)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jannah/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some headcanons kyber-hearts-and-stardust-souls and I were tossing around on Tumblr, as well as lots of cat fostering videos I watched on YouTube. Also, Phasma could enjoy having a fluffy companion.

In a quiet neighborhood in Worthing known as Parnassos, there’s a charming little cottage owned by Gwendoline Phasma. Although her family leaned towards professions close to the sea, Gwendoline decided to become a veterinarian due to her childhood love of all creatures great and small, especially cats.   
  


With the tireless work of some friends and family, she found a run-down cottage and breathed new life into it, converting it into Miss Gwendoline’s Home for Wayward Cats, a cat sanctuary and veterinary clinic for felines, whether they’re feral or domestic. Along with Pudge and Miu Miu, her loyal kitty companions, Gwendoline works hard to treat any fluffy visitors who come to her clinic.


	2. From a House to a Home- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwendoline Phasma inherits a big home in Worthing, which she transforms into a home for wayward cats.

  * When Gwendoline inherited her grandmother’s old Victorian house by her work, she didn’t know what she wanted to do with it. It looked old and kind of dangerous... but then she got a perfect idea. Since it was walking distance, she could convert it into a shelter and clinic dedicated to cats!
  * The house was in need of TLC, so she called some professionals to update the foundation (which didn’t take long). 
  * While the foundation was being taken care of, she began planning out the layouts for the different rooms. The front room would be reception, there would be some examination rooms, a nursery for kittens... She was already excited for it to all come together! 
  * There was a knock at the door and she found herself face to face with her sister Brienne and her brother Galladon (she called him Keldo when she was younger), who both had cans of paint with them. 
  * “Jaime bought the paint, so where should we go?” Brienne asked. 
  * “Let’s start with the nursery,” Phasma replied. Pretty soon, the room went from plain white walls to sky blue. The same could be said for the other rooms, each paint job showing off the different purpose of the room. 
  * However, the room where the cats would have their food would be painted with a mural of cats fishing by a river. It was something Beatrix Potter would have been proud of. 
  * Next, came the backyard. The grass needed some mowing, and work began on a catio for the cats to hang out in, as well as an outdoor space for any visitors. 
  * One day, while Phasma was working on the catio, she heard someone playing music. Curiosity struck her, and she peeked over the fence. 
  * Living in the house next door to her was a very handsome young man with red hair, and he was playing a saxophone, occasionally pausing to jot something down on a notepad. 
  * But then, Gwendoline sneezed and caught his attention. _Oh god, he’s staring at me!_ Gwendoline thought to herself. _Don’t say anything stupid..._
  * ”Um, sorry about that!” she said, waving it off like it was no big deal. “Just keep playing, don’t mind me...” _Well now I sound like a dork._
  * But he was intrigued. “Miss, pardon me for asking, but what are you building?” Phasma then explained that she was building a catio as part of her home for cats. This impressed him, and after introducing himself as Armitage Hux, he offered her his phone number.
  * ”So, you wouldn’t mind helping me out with some things?” Phasma asked him.  
”Oh no, not at all. I may be a musician, but I can still try to be some assistance.” He then kissed her hand gently, and Phasma blushed.
  * Is it safe to say that Gwendoline couldn’t wait to see more of Armitage? Yes it is.




End file.
